Dear Diary,
by literaryobsession
Summary: What happens when Luna Lovegood's diary was found by somebody else ...And that somebody else was the main topic in her diary? OneShot..DracoLuna
1. Chapter 1

A blonde boy was strolling across the lake, trying to forget all of his problems. He sat on the nearby tree that hid him from everyone else who were also in the premises. Draco Malfoy's hair was blown by the wind, and his piercing pale blue eyes glared at those students who took notice that he was alone.

Yes, Draco Malfoy was alone. Without his so-called comrades. Truthfully, he grabbed this chance to get away from them. Without Pansy Parkinson who always, not to mention irritatingly, coiling his arms around his arm. Those two airheaded thugs, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who were always pigging out and always made a mess in Draco's robes. And that little pompous Blaise Zabini, who always had a comment about those people who irritated him.

But then, he felt something not right in that tree. He stood up and looked at it. Then he realized that he was sitting on a blue locked notebook, he thought that it was a diary.

"Weird, what kind of girl would leave this lying around?" He sat down, examining the notebook's exterior. He smirked in his most cockiest smile. He took out his wand and tried a few spells. But it remained lock. He decided to throw the diary when a key fell out from it. "That was the most plainest thing I should've done."

He opened it to the first page and his right eyebrow shot up in the name written in it.

Luna Lovegood, written in a loopy handwriting. Then at the bottom was a message that he couldn't make out. After that, he flipped the pages, scanning all of the written details. But then something appeared right before him that he can't pass out.

_Draco Malfoy is a big lying bonehead git!_

"How dare that---" He stopped when he saw the written message after it.

_I hate it that I still like him even when he is._

His eyes widdened, he wanted to close it but his eyes started to read Luna's entry that day.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today, I've discovered yet another creature. My father would be interested to see and know about this. But my day became invaded by the world's biggest loathsome abominable disgusting narcisstic git. He and his blasted airheaded cronies started to tease me as I walk by the Hallways. The nerve of those people. I'm just here, minding my own business, following my adorable little Gurgling Glumppers (that was the name I gave them)..._

"So that was the reason she was imitating a chicken." Draco laughed.

_when they showed up. That pug-faced girl..Pantsy or something...told me that I look like a deranged elf or something.. I hope she gets attacked by nargles because she was standing under a mistletoe..._

"What the heck is a nargle?" Draco asked himself.

_Diary? I know that I've always written that Malfoy was a big ugly git.._

"Why does she have to call me that?! I----" Draco bellowed.

_but he saved me for once. Telling them that they have something more important to do. I don't know why, but the Gurling Glumppers suddenly turned to little hearts. He looked like a knight right that moment,..._

"Was that why she was shooing something invisible?" Draco Malfoy closed the diary after seeing the last word in her entry...

_I love him so much that moment..._

**Meanwhile,**

Luna Lovegood was looking for her diary, "Oh no, if anyone finds it, I'll be embarassed."

She strode along the Quidditch pitch, ignoring all the catcalls she's been receiving from the students who were watching a practice..She ignored them and arrived at the lake.

"Where did I..." Luna murmured to herself..."The tree! Of course!"

Luna arrived in the tree where she left her diary, she saw it and took it.

When she decided to open her diary, she saw something inside that made her blush...

-------------------------------------------------------------

Me: CLIFFHANGER!!! R&R please!


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Seeing as though people like this. And wants me to make a sequel, how about this?**

**I challenge someone to write a sequel for this. Giving off their idea of what Draco wrote and what happens next?**

**:D**

**Lol, I'm very curious about what other writers picture what Draco wrote and stuff like that.**

**I'll bring up my idea here as soon as I find some sequels nice.**

**~slytherinprincezz18~**


End file.
